


Of Pizza and Soulmates

by icantwritebutimmastilltry



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alcohol, M/M, Soulmates AU, im trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwritebutimmastilltry/pseuds/icantwritebutimmastilltry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOOSELY based on: au where people age until they reach 18 and then stop aging until they meet their soul mate so they can grow old together. </p>
<p>which i found on tumblr somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pizza and Soulmates

It was no secret that soulmates were an actual thing. No one was quite sure when the first case actually arose—there were definitely old wives tales of the earliest in which couples hundreds of years ago were forced into marriages but were extremely incompatible and as a punishment outlived those who set them up. As if getting a second chance at finding “the one”.

               Of course old wives tales were nothing to Kurt Hummel. Already from a young age Kurt knew his hometown of Lima, Ohio was not the place he would find his soulmate, and really, it was much easier to accept being alone than to be tied to someone from the small town. Thus upon graduation, Kurt moved out to New York; cities were always such a beacon of hope for searching soulmates.

               Three years later Kurt was getting irritated. No, it wasn’t because his roommate Rachel who was 3 months younger than him now looked three years older since she found her soulmate her first week in New York. No, it wasn’t because at the age of 21 he was still getting carded for alcohol because his face still resembled an underage child. No. Kurt Hummel was irritated because this morning he found a grey hair. Grey hair was normally something celebrated with a significant other. A confirmation that the universe wants you to be together; validation of a relationship.

               Now all Kurt needs is a boyfriend. Or more specifically THE boyfriend.

“Rachel, I need comfort food and alcohol,” muttered Kurt as he emerged out of the bathroom.

“School, work, or boys?” asked a confused Rachel, “either way I’m not cooking. I’ll order pizza and we should have a bottle of vodka somewhere here.” Followed with a shriek of success upon finding bottle.

“Boys, I guess? I don’t know! That’s the problem!” he calls.

“I don’t understand” replies Rachel in a response to Kurt’s gesturing to his head, but upon closer inspection, “Holy shit! Is that a grey hair?!”

“Obviously! But god who could it even be?”

“Say no more, I’m getting shot glasses—or you know what, screw it, we’re drinking from the bottle.”

* * *

“Maybe Chandler?”

“No I haven’t seen him since Math class last semester.”

“What about that one guy? The barista?”

Kurt shudders at the thought. “If it is him, he should become a bartender instead so I can drink all the alcohol I need to make it through  _that_  relationship.”

Now, half hour into their drinking, Rachel stops mid-giggle, sitting up from her position sprawled out on the carpet.

“PIZZA! We forgot the pizza! Don’t worry I got this,” she says as she unsteadily crawls to reach her cell phone dialing the number. “Thank god I have them saved—cooking is so hard you know? And it’s New York I deserve to eat pizza everyda—OH yes hello! I would like to place an order for, uhm, like three pizzas. Does that sound like enough? What do you mean how many people are here? Just me and my friend Kurt. Wait you’re a guy… are you gay? You remember my friend Kurt right? He’s been here like the past ten times you people have brought pizza and he’s so pretty and like amazing and—“

“Okay that’s enough Rachel, order the damn pizza!”

“—FINE gosh just trying to be a good wingwoman” sassed Rachel, taking her mouth away from the speaker to stare at Kurt. Turning around again, she continued talking to the phone. “Yes I guess you are right one pizza should suffice for me and OH—Kurt he does remember you! That’s so cool—you are so cool.”

               Giving up on the situation, Kurt threw himself back onto the carpet, staring at the ceiling waiting for Rachel to rejoin him.

“They’re gonna leave soon. I really need pizza. But good news: it’s the same delivery boy from like a week ago. You know which one. Compact. Adorable. Too much gel. Ring any bells?”

“I don’t want to think about boys Rachel. Just hand me the damn bottle of vodka.”

* * *

The bottle of vodka doesn’t last until the pizza boy arrives. Instead they scavenge the apartment for anything with alcohol, finding half a bottle of wine and couple beers to keep them entertained.

By the time the doorbell rings, Rachel is far too gone. Giggling and clinging to the now empty bottle.

“I got it,” says Kurt, trying to steady himself and willing his head to stop spinning before walking to the door with his wallet and opening it.

“I have one large cheese pizza for Rachel and her amazing and pretty friend Kurt,” is the first thing out of the pizza boys mouth before a slight blush convers his cheeks. He looks so young to be in the city… but not too young; perhaps about 19 years old.

“That would be me. Kurt is me. Not Rachel. In case you were wondering. God she was right! Look at you all compact. Like a travel sized, bow tie wearing, man. Adorable.”

“I mean adorable is not the word I expected—but I’ll take it. And I’ll also need to take $9.99 for the pizza,” is the sly response from Blaine, as his name tag reads.

               Granted, being inebriated Kurt really shouldn’t be surprised at what he does next. Kicking out a leg, he leans against the door frame and huskily responds with, “are you sure that’s all you want? And why not adorable? It perfect for you—I mean really, how old are you? 18? 19?”

A laugh rings throughout the stairwell.

“Well that’s rich coming from you isn’t it? Actually, I’m 24” comes from Blaine, accompanied with a wink.

“Ahh the aging starting huh? Found your soulmate?” says Kurt, nudging Blaine playfully. “The one? Your destiny?”

“Met? Yes I have obviously. But found is a whole different thing…” Blaine trails off.

“Same here, man. Same here. You want to join my pity party inside. Rachel already has her soulmate, but we are in the same boat—met not found. Crazy world.”

               Then it hits them like a ton of bricks. Blaine first, being sober and all, and it isn’t until Kurt looks at him weirdly, wondering why he’s being looked at with such awe when it hits him as well.

“…you don’t think that…we… could be …soulmates?” stutters Blaine, suddenly shy, looking at Kurt.  

“Well, there’s only one way to find out isn’t there?” says Kurt all the while wagging his eyebrows at Blaine.

“Give me your phone, because I doubt you will remember to call me I give you my number,” teases Blaine.

               Blaine hands back the phone and he and Kurt are left standing in the doorway in silence until there is a crashing sound from inside.

“KURT! PIZZA. WHERE IS THE PIZZA? GOD WHERE IS THE WINE NOW?” comes from Rachel, followed with some sobbing and mumbling about how wine should definitely be the national drink of the country.

“Welp, that’s my cue isn’t it? I look forward to hearing from you Pizza Boy Blaine,” he says, turning around to help Rachel, and with one last glance he closes the door.

It isn’t until the next morning when Kurt wakes up tangled with Rachel—who notoriously cuddles in her sleep—that he remembers small bits and pieces of the previous night. Sitting up, he reaches for his phone to be welcomed with two new text messages.

**From Blaine (aka Pizza Supplier)**

_Hey! It’s Blaine. I was wondering what you were doing this evening for dinner?_

**From Blaine (aka Pizza Supplier)**

_…also about the meeting soulmates—I think I’ve found him ;)_


End file.
